Me Enamoré
by PFaller17
Summary: "Nunca me di cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, recién lo supe cuando ya te había perdido..." / Una pequeña carta de nuestro protagonista dedicada a alguien especial. / Disclaimer: Los personaje son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.


"Desde que te conocí supe que eras alguien especial. Alguien alegre, amigable, valiente.

Al poco tiempo nos volvimos amigos. Mejores amigos mejor dicho.

Se volvió una costumbre verte llegar a mi patio trasero, que nos ayudaras en cada proyecto, sentir tu apoyo incondicional cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles.

Siempre admiré como lograbas subirme el animo, siempre me animabas a no darme por vencido, a luchar hasta el final para lograr pasar el mejor día.

Nuestra amistad llegó al punto en el que mis días se sentían vacíos e incompletos si no te veía llegar al jardín.

Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de algo, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, cuanto más crecíamos, parecías indiferente, parecías triste, parecías alejarte de todos, parecías alejarte de mí.

Un día, poco antes de entrar a secundaria, luego de que regresaras de un viaje a visitar a tu familia en México, fue que todo cambió.

Cuando te vi llegar fue cuando empecé a sentir algo, algo nuevo, algo que nunca había sentido antes. No me había dado cuenta de cuándo te había echado de menos, hasta que te volví a ver.

Pero también, ese día fue que empezaste a ser más fría conmigo, y empezaste a pasar más tiempo con las chicas, y yo, nunca lo dije, pero echaba mucho de menos nuestras aventuras, locuras, y demás.

En ese momento no lo sabía aún, pero sentía la necesidad de acercarme, estar cerca tuyo, pero al mismo tiempo, siendo consciente de que tal vez tú querías alejarte, quería respetar esa distancia, ese muro invisible que habías puesto entre nosotros.

Fue cuestión de tiempo cuando finalmente entendí que sin darme cuenta, en algún momento empecé a sentir más que amistad hacia ti, y me sentí culpable de alguna forma.

Tal vez te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, y alejado de mí por no sentir lo mismo. Tal vez pensaste que distanciarte ayudaría a no arruinar nuestra amistad. Pero de alguna forma esto sólo ayudo a que dejáramos de hablar, a que nuestra amistad de cierta forma se perdiera.

Y sin darme cuenta del tiempo, llegó la graduación, luego el verano, y mis sentimientos hacia ti se hiceron más fuertes, por lo que había decidido que en el verano te lo diría, pero nunca me animé.

Durante esas últimas vacaciones pude distraerme un poco, tratando de decidir a qué universidad iría, básicamente mis vacaciones se resumieron en eso, solicitudes universitarias, cartas de aceptación, pero simplemente no podía decidirme, y para cuando el verano estaba a punto de acabar mis opciones se redujeron a dos: La Universidad de Danville y la Universidad Limítrofe Estatal.

También para ese día, las sorpresas y las noticias llegaron todas como baldes de agua helada derramándose sobre mí.

Me había enterado que te irías de la ciudad para estudiar, también que te irías ese mismo día, pero lo que más me impactó y sorprendió fue enterarme que siempre estuviste enamorada de mí, y me sentí como un verdadero tonto.

Decidí ir a buscarte al restaurante de tu madre para decirte lo que sentía antes de que dejaras la ciudad, pero al llegar me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, ya te habías ido de Danville, y tal vez no te volvería a ver en un largo tiempo.

Y recién al ser conciente de todo esto, me di cuenta de todas las señales, y que yo simplemente no me daba cuenta, y me sentí un completo idiota. Nunca me di cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, recién lo supe cuando ya te había perdido.

Ya resignado decidí volver a mi casa, y mientras caminaba por las calle de Danville recordé todas y cada una de las cosas que hicimos juntos, todos los proyectos, inventos, viajes, canciones, paseos, todo, y me sorprendí de no acabar llorando en medio de la calle.

No supe en qué momento llegué a tu casa, pero me quedé allí, viendon tu casa, tal vez esperando o deseando que haya algo dentro que hayas olvidado y estuvieras buscando, pero eso lo olvidaba al notar que tu auto no estaba en frente.

Luego escuché que el camión repartidor se iba y volteé a mirada, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco y el revoloteo de las mariposas en la boca del estómago, por un momento llegué a pensar que sería un sueño, o que verte sentada en los escalones frente a mi casa era un producto de mi imaginación.

No sé cómo, pero ya me encontraba caminando hacia ti, luego de sentarme al lado tuyo me explicaste que habías vuelto para despedirte, luego me confirmaste todo lo que me habían contado. Y te comenté el momento en que mi había enamorado de ti.

Y de algún modo terminamos hablando de la universidad, y sentí que aún había un poco de esperanza, por lo menos algo mínimo, cuando dijiste que estudiarías en la Universidad Limítrofe Estatal, sellando allí una decisión que estaba pendiente.

Luego llegó el momento de despedirnos, acordando en silencio recuperar el tiempo perdido una vez que yo llegué allí.

Pero un abrazo de despedida no me pareció suficiente, con un poco de ayuda de Ferb y Vanessa decidí ir detrás tuyo y robarte unos últimos minutos antes de que te fueras, minutos que aproveché para hacer algo que ansiaba desde que fui consciente sobre mis sentimientos, simplemente te tomé de las mejillas y te besé, un beso suave, tierno, pero que dejaba en claro todo lo que sentía por ti, algo loco, no sé si a ti también te paso, pero se sintió muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho en algún momento.

Y fui feliz, ese día fui muy feliz, y no pude esperar para volver a verte, las dos semanas siguientes fueron una verdadera tortura, era como si los días pasaran muy lentos.

Y cuando finalmente pasaron, y llegué a la universidad fue como un sueño, el verte frente a la entrada esperándome, y cuando pude reaccionar ya estabas entre mis brazos casi asfixiándome con un abrazo que apenas pude corresponder.

Y me sentí el chico más afortunado del mundo, y me volví a enamorar de ti, y de cada pequeña cosa que hacías, y me enamoré de tus virtudes, y me enamoré aún más de tus defectos, porque nadie es perfecto.

Y me prometí compensar todos esos años que me esperaste, cada momento que pudimos haber compartido si me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Y me prometí volver a enamorarte siempre que fuese necesario, porque me enamoré tan locamente de ti, que no permitiré que nada nos separe.

Y cumpliré todo lo que me prometí, y lucharé por ser merecedor de tu amor, y si no logró conseguirlo, viajaré al pasado a volver a intentarlo hasta lograr mi cometido.

Porque ya viví una vez lo que se siente perderte, y no sabría qué hacer si vuelvo a perderte, porque tú eres y siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi mejor confidente, el amor de mi vida, mi Isabella.

Phineas Flynn"

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, nuevamente leyendo aquella carta que le había escrito aquel joven pelirrojo que la traía loca desde siempre.

La carta ya tenía algunos años, y se notaba en el papel ya gastado, pero que ella cuidaba como si se tratase de un tesoro.

Luego de volver a guardar la carta en una vieja caja, llena de recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia, volvió su mirada a las argollas de oro que llevaba en la mano izquiera desde hace poco más de un año, recordando nuevamente uno de sus días más felices, el día en que había dado el "sí, acepto" en el altar al amor de su vida.

Y ahí se encontraba él, observando en silencio a su esposa, y lo hermosa que se veía con el vientre algo abultado, esperando a su primer hijo, y nuevamente volvió a enamorarse de ella, de aquella mujer de quién siempre estuvo enamorado, la que fue su mejor amiga, un apoyo incondicional, y que no supo en qué momento se volvió tan dependiente de ella.

Lo único que sabían era que tenían lo que siempre quisieron, que eran felices, y que en unos meses más sus vidas estarían más completas de lo que alguna vez esperaron.


End file.
